United States Navy SEALs
The United States Sea, Air, and Land is the primary elite assault forces deployed by the Naval Special Warfare Command and United States Special Operations Command. The Navy SEALS operate in all sorts of environments; they include the oceans or other bodies of water, the air, and terrain. The SEALS specialize in direct action, sea-to-land incursion, unconventional warfare, hostage rescue, counter-terrorism, and foreign peacekeeping. The group originated from World War II arising from the need to create a force of soldiers who specialize in landing on beaches and surveying the area. During the Vietnam War, the role of the US Navy SEALS evolved. During the conflict, they acted as an anti-guerrilla force and opened up new water routes for regular troops and SOG operatives. Training is extremely difficult. The drop-out rate for recruits ranges from 70-90 percent. They endure a year of harsh physical and mental training which revolves around operating in the open seas, parachuting, SCUBA diving, and reconnaissance. Area of operations include the arctic, jungles and other wooded terrains, mountains, sea, and air. Battle vs. Special Boat Service (by Omnicube1) US Navy SEALS Special Boat Service "All right ya wankers listen up!" commands a SBS captain. "We got intel of some Yankee commandos in bound. Ready up and prepare to spill some blood." "Gives me the abdabs, sir," says a new recruit. "Steady, I don't need any foul-ups today," the captain replies. Suddenly, a window breaks and a bullet flies through, cutting through the throat of the new recruit. Four US Navy Seals rappel and fire their guns to breach the windows and enter the room. "Go, go, go!" commands a SEAL while firing his M4A1 SOPMOD. A SBS grenadier fires his EGLM that is attached to his FN2000. The grenade detonates, sending a SEAL flying. "Lay down suppressing fire!" demands the SBS captain. The remaining Servicemen pop from cover, firing their weapons. The SEAL sniper fires his Mk. 14 Mod 0 Enhanced Battle Rifle and kills another SBS operative. Disgruntled, the SBS captains grabs his TPG-1 and commands his men to cover him. He easily spots the enemy sniper and takes him out. The SEAL commander turns on him and fires his M4A1 at him. The captain ducks for cover and swaps the sniper rifle for a FABARM SAT-8. One SBS member daringly charges at the SEAL leader, shooting his FNP-9. However, a SEAL takes him out with his M203 by firing a grenade directly at his chest, the sheer power of the impact stopping his heart. "Come here ya sissies!" shouts the SBS captain. He runs up and fires his SAT-8. He peppers a SEAL with pellets. He soon runs out of bullets and attempts to reload. As he does so a SEAL fires his Benelli M4 Super 90 at him. An SBS rushes and jumps. "NOOO!!" the SBS operative shouts. He absorbs the full blast of the shotgun. As he falls he throws his FNP-9 in the air. The captain catches the pistol one-handed and empties it into the body of the SEAL toting the Benelli. He turns and discovers the SEAL leader nearby with his HK Mark 23 SOCOM. He fires several times but the SBS captain is able to dodge the bullets. He then charges him with his KA-BAR drawn. He stabs and hacks but misses. The SEAL grabs the captain by the throat and throws him onto a pillar. He drops his pistol and pulls out his Gerber Mk II knife and stabs the Briton several times, releasing a torrent of blood. WINNER: US NAVY SEALS Expert's Opinion While the special boat service had a good arsenal, the US Navy SEALs were truly the best of the best in terms of training, letting no enemy stand in front of them. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. French Naval Commandos (by Cfp3157) SEALs: 12345 Commandos: 12345 Five US Navy SEALs are advancing on a French military compound. Little do they know that five French Naval Commandos are watching them. They already have a Claymore Mine set 50 feet away from the SEALs. A SEAL goes to scout ahead, and the Commandos activate the Claymore. He is blown to kingdom come. SEALs: 1234 Commandos: 12345 The rest of the SEALs rush to the door of the compound before the Commandos can activate anymore mines. The leader places C-4 on the door. A Commando inside goes to get his UMP45, but then the door explodes and falls on top of him. SEALs: 1234 Commandos: 1234 The Commandos grab their guns and a firefight begins. A SEAL flanks the Commandos and kills one with his TDI Vector Kriss. SEALs: 1234 Commandos: 123 The Commando leader turns around and kills the SEAL with his FAMAS F1. SEALs: 123 Commandos: 123 The rest of the French Commandos retreat and go in different rooms. Two SEALs enter a room and they are met with gunfire with the leader of the Naval Commandos. He kills one with his FAMAS. SEALs: 12 Commandos: 12 Meanwhile, the SEAL leader rushes into a room and shoots one Commando with his M4A1 and stabs the other with his Gerber Mark 2. SEALs: 12 Commandos: 1 The French Naval Commando leader and the last SEAL empty their guns and draw their knives. The SEAL tries a thrust and misses. The Naval Commando quickly tackles the SEAL and slashes his throat open. SEALs: 1 Commandos: 1 The Commando leader goes back to the main room and grabs a UMP45,( He didn't die like the last guy who grabbed a UMP). He searches and sees the SEAL leader. The SEAL presses a button on a switch and the ceiling explodes over the French Naval Commando, killing him. SEALs: 1 Commandos: "Glad I always keep extra C-4 with me." he says. He then walks away to mourn his comrades. WINNER: US NAVY SEALS Expert's Opinion In a landslide of 3,128 US Navy SEALs to 2,872, French Naval Commandos, the experts agreed that the SEALs more diverse training and better weapons gave them the victory. Everyone voted for the SEALs, including myself. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. SWAT (by KevlarNinja) SWAT: 12345 Navy SEAL: 12345 On the roof of an apartment building, a squad of Navy SEALs grapple down a rope from a helicopter. Meanwhile, a SWAT team is preparing to enter the complex. Across the street, a SWAT sniper is laying in wait across the street. On the roof, the helicopter pilot (who's also part of the squad) lands the bird. He steps out, but is shot by the SWAT sniper. Navy SEAL: 1234 The SEAL leader radios "Zulu is down, repeat, Zulu is down!". The squad's sniper pulls out his MK11, and finds the SWAT sniper in his crosshairs. SWAT: 1234 As the rest of the SWAT team goes inside, the leader radios "Talk, this isEntry Team, Serra is down and we're going in." to which talk responds "OK Entry Team, EMT is on his way.". As the SWAT and SEAL team's split up, a SWAT operator goes inside an old apartment and sets up a Taser Shockwave and takes cover in a closet as he hears footsteps approaching. A SEAL comes in and the operator presses the button for the Shockwave, bringing the SEAL to the floor, howling in pain. A second SEAL comes in and pulls the Shockwave's barbs out. The two SEALs fallow the cable to the operator, who shoots them both with his LWRC-PSD. Navy SEAL: 12 Just as the operator is about to go out the door, a third SEAL (the sniper) shoots him with his Remington 870. SWAT: 123 Just as the sniper runs to meet up with the leader, saying, "X-Ray, this is Serra, Jones and Miller are dead, repeat, Jones and Miller are dead.".......just before he is shot by a SWAT operator's Benelli. Navy SEAL: 1 The remaining SWAT officers meet in the lobby. Before they can make a plan, they are blinded by the SEAL leader's Flashbang. As they stuble around blind, they are killed by the SEAL's M4 SWAT: The SEAL goes back to the roof and climbs in the copter. He radios "This is X-Ray, mission success." and flys away. WINNER: NAVY SEAL Expert's Opinion SWAT wasn't even a military force; they were a paramilitary force. SEALs, on the other hand, are an acutal military force who "take on missions deemed too dangerous for other military forces." They were good, but SWAT had more urban-weapons, whereas the SEALs had more combat freidnly weapons, plus CQD to back them up when things got up close and personal. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Stalker (by Tomahawk23) No battle written WINNER: US NAVY SEALS Expert's Opinion The Stalkers were basically outclassed in every way. The SEALs, were smarter, better trained, and had much better weapons than the Stalkers, making this an easy win for them. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Normal Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:English Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Deadliest Warrior Fighters Category:Middle-Eastern Fighters Category:North American Warriors Category:Vietnam War Warriors